UCLA/CDU Center for Health Improvement for Minority Elders (CHIME) proposes continuation of a research and mentoring program initially funded in 2002, that will contribute to the reduction in health disparities for minority elders by training minority faculty who will advance their careers by conducting research involving minority elders. To accomplish this goal, CHIME has 5 specific aims: 1) to develop the research infrastructure needed to improve the health of minority elders through the development, implementation, and evaluation of community partnered interventions designed to mitigate health disparities; 2) to conduct rigorous analyses of existing data sets to identify community, health system, and person-level correlates of health disparities to inform the design of future community partnered interventions to mitigate health disparities; 3) to contribute to the development, evaluation, and dissemination of measurement tools that can be used to track health outcomes or measure critical social, behavioral, and economic predictors of the health and the health-care outcomes of minority elders; 4) to build on CHIME's 10 year track record for successful academic advancement of minority researchers through mentorship and support of their efforts to conduct independent research on the health of minority elders and to participate in community interventions designed to improve health; 5) to broaden and stabilize both existing and new partnerships with communities to expand the pool of potential minority research participants and the beneficiaries of the findings from both the research conducted under the auspices of CHIME and other funded entities. CHIME will address these aims through activities that are organized in an Administration Core (AC), an Investigator Development Core (IDC), an Analysis Core (AnC), a Community Liaison Core (CLC) and a Coordinating Center (CC). The AC and IDC will select pilot studies and organize the mentorship of pilot investigators, the CLC will teach RCMAR scholars how to conduct community partnered research, and develop the needed community collaborations to recruit participants; the AnC will provide methodological support and training for RCMAR scholars; and the CC will complete all specific aims and tasks outlined for the National CC.